Rin Shima
Rin Shima (志摩 リン) is a young girl from the show Yuru Camp ''whom enjoys camping. She usually camps by herself, until she meets Nadeshiko Kagamihara. Appearance When camping, she wears brown boots and black leggings, a pinkish dress, and a green sweater underneath a plaid grey shawl. She usually keeps her hair in a bun. Sometimes she also wears a white knit-cap and has her hair loose. In one of the episodes, Ena Saitou tied her bun into a small teddy bear. In school, she wears the typical female uniform (seifuku, 制服) and has her hair loose. Characteristics Rin is depicted as having a quiet and to-herself personality, hence the reason she prefers to camp alone. Although she is depicted as having this reserved personality, she does regularly interact with the likes of Ena Saitou in both spoken conversation and through text messages throughout the series. Throughout course of season 1, Rin is seen slowly opening up more and more to others like Nadeshiko and the rest of the Outdoors Activities club members, culminating in Rin, while hesitant at first, agreeing to participate in the clubs end of the year camping trip. Camping Rin started camping around the winter of her first year in middle school when her grandpa gave/handed-down the camping equipment. She's a solo camper in the first episode, but through out the series she seems to camp with Nadeshiko Kagamihara through the weekends whenever they invite each other out. spoilers In the episode ten, she got invited by Chiaki Oogaki but decline immediately. After some thought's she texted her telling that she might think about it. It's her first camping ground around episode eleven which in that specific day, they celebrated Christmas alongside with their teacher/club adviser. Relationships 'Nadeshiko Kagamihara' - She met her in Lake Motosuko sleeping around near the rest room. Later that night she check out if she's there after using the rest room, she turned around and saw her crying in the dark so she ran back to her tent and being followed her as well running. Later on she explained on things on what happened and couldn't get back due to dark or night. She fed her some Curry Noodles after she heard an grumbling stomach. In return, Nadeshiko cooked an hot-pot as a thanks to her. She felt bad afterwards and apologized on what happened earlier from declining an invitation of Group Camping and giving the face of disgust. '''Ena Saitou' - They've been texting to each other whenever she's on a trip or camping. She's the reason why she started camping once in a Group through convincing. And she usually does the hair bun for Rin in school. Chiaki Oogaki - She called Nadeshiko but later on getting caught as Chiaki. She owes her from an incident that happened where the sign is closed, she told her just walked around it because it wasn't bothered to move it away on the road. Rin got invited by her but got rejected immediately. But after some thoughts she texted her that she'll think about it. Aoi Inuyama - She met her upfront in a food store and told her good luck on the job. In the episode 11, she bought the fire logs because she owes one for them making dinner. Gallery Rin_character_sheet.png Rin-sky-connect.jpg Trivia *She works at Takeda Bookstore. *She technically never joined The Outdoor Activities Club, but camped with them a few times. *'Rin' (凛) means "dignified, severe, cold" and her family name Shima (志摩) that has a several places in Japan. *She likes camping alone. External links *''Crunchyroll News'' - Fan-Made Laid-Back Camp Doll Gets the Accompanying Rin It Deserves by Joseph Luster August 14, 2018 11:05am PDT Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Honest Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Genius Category:Stalkers